Hilartocity
My thirty-fifth fanfic and my first for 2017. AnimationFan15 gets credit for the title, plus, commentary is acceptable. Also, Happy New Year! (It shows at the house, everyone, except Lola, in the living room watching TV) LUAN: Have anyone seen Lola? - Luan ask slyly LORI: No. - Lori said - Haven't seen her today. (Luan spotted Lola walking downstairs, she snickers and hide behind the couch) LUAN: Here she comes. - Luan said (Lola sit on the floor next to Lana, a flatulence is heard, shocking everyone, it shows Lola was on a whoopie cushion) LOLA: What the... - Lola said, disgusted (Luan laughs at her prank, everyone snickers at Lola, and she was angry, wanting to attack Luan, but Lori stops her) LOLA: That prank wasn't funny! - Lola said - It was embarrassing! LUAN: Best prank ever! - Luan said, happily - You just have to toot your own horn! (laughs) LOLA: I pull better pranks, anyway! - Lola said LINCOLN: Like you pull a prank?! - Lincoln said - How about that time you made me do those stupid favors? LOLA: You deserve it, plus, that prank was funny. - Lola said LUAN: That wasn't a prank, that was torture. - Luan pointed out LUNA: You never pull a prank before? - Luna said (Everyone, sans Luan, laugh at Lincoln) LINCOLN: I pulled pranks before! - Lincoln claimed LOLA: Name one. - Lola said (Lincoln tries thinking of one, but nothing) LANA: Ha! You never pull a prank! - Lana teased (Everyone, sans Luan, laugh at him; Upset, Lincoln get off the couch and run upstairs to his room, Luan feels bad for her brother and run upstairs; In his room, Lincoln, in his PJs, is bouncing a tennis ball to his wall, a knock on the door is heard) LINCOLN: Go away, Lola! - Lincoln yells LUAN: (from outside) It's Luan. - Luan said LINCOLN: Come in. - Lincoln called (Luan, in her PJs, come into Lincoln's room) LUAN: You're okay, little brother? - Luan ask LINCOLN: (annoyed) Yeah, I'm just mad that everyone teased me for not pulling a prank. - Lincoln said LUAN: (rubbing Lincoln's back) It's okay. - Luan said - Who cares if they teased you. LINCOLN: Thanks, Luan. - Lincoln said (The two share a hug, Lincoln then notice she has a pillow in her hand) LINCOLN: Pillow? - Lincoln ask LUAN: Can I bunk in here with you? - Luan ask - I don't want to sleep with someone who teases her siblings. LINCOLN: Since you the only one who didn't tease me, you can stay. - Lincoln said (The two hugged each other, and Luan gotten something) LUAN: Hey, how about I help you pull a prank on Lola? - Luan said LINCOLN: Okay, what you got? - Lincoln ask (Lincoln hears snoring, which is Luan sleeping on his bed, he sighs, while he place Luan's pillow and her next to him, as he went to sleep) THE NEXT DAY (Lana and Lola arrive home from school, they put their backpacks on the floor and head to their room) LANA: It's bad that Lincoln and Lucy didn't came to school. - Lana said - Lincoln because he have to help Luan with something. LOLA: And Lucy, because she's sick. - Lola said (It shows Lucy resting on her bed, not feeling well) LUCY: Sigh. Achoo! - Lucy sneezed (The twins walk into their room and find a silver platter and a lid over, there's a card too, Lana reads it) LANA: "Here's a wonderful treat by yours truly. Love, Anonymous". - Lana read LOLA: Who would send us something, if we don't know who it is. - Lola said - I mean who would... (Lola pulls out the platter, to reveal Lincoln's head on the platter, they screamed in terror, Luan pops up) LUAN: Gotcha! - Luan said slyly - You should've look on your faces! (Lincoln ducks from the table and emerges, they then high five) LOLA: That was not funny! - Lola said, angered LINCOLN: I pulled a prank! - Lincoln said happily - FInally! LANA: We deserve it, we shouldn't have teased you. - Lana said - Sorry, Linky. LINCOLN: It's okay, girls. - Lincoln said LOLA: I admit, it was a good prank. - Lola said (Outside, Luan and Lincoln are sitting on the staircase) LINCOLN: That was awesome! - Lincoln said, joyfully LUAN: Thanks, little bro. - Luan said - I'd never pulled such a good prank before. (After hearing this, she gets an idea and run back in the house) LINCOLN: It just Luan, how bad can she be? - Lincoln questions to himself (Lincoln pulls out a comic and begins reading; Later, it shows Lisa is working on her chemistry, she opens the door and a bucket of water drenches Lisa) LUAN: Pailed it! - Luan laughed (Luan laughs and skip away, Later, Lola is outside having a tea party, she picked up a cup, but somehow, it stays in her hand, she uses her other hand, but that sticks also, she tries getting up from her chair, but couldn't, Lola discovers that is there glue on her seat and her cup, Luan pops up with a tube of glue) LUAN: Looks like your in a sticky situation! - Luan laughs - Get it? (Luan skips away, Lola was enraged; It then shows Lana sleeping in her bed, she hears a snap, and her bed has clam shells all over, a clam bitten her, making her trying to remove it, she did and there's a bite mark in her cheek) LUAN: What the shell are you doing? - Luan laughed (Luan skips away, Lana was angred and punch the wall, only for a bag of clams to fall on her; Later, she gotten Lori by putting her hand in warm water, wetting the bed) THE NEXT MORNING (She wakes up and find the bowl of water, infuriating Lori) LORI: LUAN! - Lori yells in fury LUAN: Look like you wet the bed! - Luan laughed (Outside, Leni is lounging in the Paradise For One pool in the backyard, she notices it's getting cold, as she shivers, it shows the door open with the air conditioner is on the fritz, cold winds blew around Leni and it freezes her and the pool water) LUAN: Look like you need to freeze! - Luan laughed (Luan skips away; Later, Lincoln and Lynn are walking home, from jogging) LINCOLN: Jogging is pretty fun! - Lincoln said LYNN: Uh huh, let get a soda from the fridge. - Lynn suggested (They walk into the house from the back door and take their can from the fridge, they open them and get sprayed with soda, drenching them) LUAN: Look liked you been fizzed up! - Luan laughed - And take a mint! (Luan laughs, as she eat a mint, they were frustrated; Later, Lily is napping, she wakes up and crawl from her crib, she got up on the couch and she hears a fart, revealing a whoopie cushion, which Lily was sitting on) LUAN: Well, you toot the horn, this time! - Luan joked - Get it? Get it? (Lily threw her diaper in anger, Luan dodges and run away; It shows Luna jamming on her acoustic guitar, she hears beeping, she walks around her room and pick up her guitar, she discovers a small bomb in it; It explodes, covering Luna and their entire room in soot) LUAN: Look like the crowd will blown you away! - Luan laughs (Lastly, it shows Lucy writing a poem, her pen is running out of ink, so she grabs a new one. However, the pen she have is making her words erasing her writing, shocking her) LUAN: You need to ink down! - Luan laughs LUCY: Sigh. - Lucy laments ONE WEEK LATER (Everyone, sans Luan and Lucy, are in the living room, having a meeting to discuss about Luan's pranking) LORI: Guys, we literally gotta tell Luan to stop her pranking! - Lori says LUNA: Yeah, she put a bomb in my guitar! - Luna said LENI: She frozen me, while I was swimming! - Leni said, mad LANA: She put clams in my bed, and a bag of clams fall on me! - Lana said - I have to get my head bandaged! (Lana removes her hat to shows her head with bandages on it, everyone said "Oooh" in pain) LOLA: Guys, I know the who started this: Lincoln! - Lola blamed LINCOLN: (shocked) What?! - Lincoln yells LOLA: You pranked me and Lana, and that's how she begins her pranking! - Lola scolded (Everyone glares at Lincoln) LINCOLN: But, it was you who teased me for not pulling a prank! - Lincoln yells (Everyone then glares at Lola, then notices Lucy's missing from the group) LUNA: Where's Lucy? - Luna ask - I haven't seen her in over a week. (A knock on the door is heard, Lincoln opens it, and it's a delivery man, who gives him a brown box, he closes the door and put the box on the table and it's shaking, confusing everyone; Lana uses a knife to open it, revealing Lucy, she coughs) EVERYONE: Lucy?! - everyone questions (Leni runs to the kitchen to get Lucy a glass of water and Lincoln helps Lucy of the box) LYNN: Why were you in a brown shipping box? - Lynn ask (Leni handed Lucy her water, she drinks it and set the glass on the coffee table) LUCY: Luan trapped me in this box and I was shipped to Afghanistan. - Lucy said - It was too bright. (Lucy then embraces Lincoln in horror, he's enraged) LINCOLN: (angered) She has gone too far, this time! - Lincoln said - I'm gonna go talk to her! (Lincoln is pounding on Luan's door, he kicked it down and Luan is not there, he finds her in his room, taping his dresser to his wall) LINCOLN: What are you doing?! - Lincoln ask LUAN: (joyful) About to pull the biggest prank ever! - Luan said - (furious) Which you interrupted! LINCOLN: This needs to stop, Luan! - Lincoln berated - You're pranking is making everyone angry! LUAN: Who cares, Lincoln?! - Luan said - You was trying to ruin my party business and you embarrass all of us online! LINCOLN: You was jealous that I'm funnier than you and kids love me, and you technically broke your own rule and I got humiliated instead! - Lincoln barked LUAN: Both of those events are your fault! - Luan scolded LINCOLN: No wonder why we all hate your jokes, you keep pranking us. - Lincoln said, bitter - Not to mention the fact, that you brutually pranked my on April Fools Day and I never forgive you for that. (Furious, Luan attacks Lincoln, he try to run, but she wouldn't let go and they're still brawling; Everyone else run upstairs and see the two are fighting, they try splitting them up, but couldn't; The dresser's tape is starting to to peel, Lori notices) LORI: Stop, the dresser is about to fall! - Lori alerted - HEY! LINCOLN AND LUAN: WHAT?! - they yelled (The tape from the dresser is completely peeled and about to fall; In slow-motion, Lincoln pushes Luan out of the way and he got crushed. He screams loudly, everyone comes into Lincoln's room and was horrified, Luan is looking guilty; It flashbacks to AnimationFan15's Pranking Pariah) LORI: Looks like you're stuck with two decisions, Luan. Either apologize to Lincoln, or be forever rejected. (As the sisters leave, Luan looks on with dejection; It cuts back to the present) LUNA: Dudes, call 911! - Luna yelled (Lori runs to call 911, as Luna, Leni, Lana, and Lily comforts him) LUNA: It's gonna be okay, Lincoln. - Luna said (Luan looks incredibly guilty at this) THE NEXT MORNING (The paramedics escorts Lincoln on a gurney, he's in critical pain) LENI: Is our brother gonna be okay? - Leni ask worried DOCTOR: He'll be fine in a couple of weeks. - the doctor said - Luckily, he survives, that dresser could've killed him. (The paramedics then about to put Lincoln's gurney into a truck, Luan runs to him, he's groaning) LUAN: (regretful) Linky, I'm so sorry for my prank. - Luan said sadly - I shouldn't have injured you. DOCTOR: Alright, that's enough. - the doctor said (The doctor put the gurney in the truck, and they drove off, everyone glares at Luan and leaves, Luan is saddened at this kind of situation and cries; At the hospital, Lincoln is resting, he has casts on both his arms and an ice pack on his forehead, a nurse walk in) NURSE: Lincoln, sweetie, you have some visitors. - the nurse said LINCOLN: Okay, nurse. - Lincoln said - Let them in. (Lynn, Lucy, Luna, and Lana come into Lincoln's hospital room) LANA: Hey, big bro, are you okay? - Lana ask LINCOLN: Yeah, I'm pretty broken, they're splinters all around my body. - Lincoln said weakly (He pull up his hospital shirt to reveal several bandages around his body, Luna pats his head) LUNA: No worries, bro, you'll be fine. - Luna said nicely LINCOLN: I just can't believe Luan pranked me like that. - Lincoln said - Now thanks to her, I got two cast on my arms, and I'm pretty bandaged up. LUCY: It's okay, this is worse than me being shipped to Afghanistan. - Lucy admitted NURSE: Hey, kids, visiting time is over, he needs his rest. - the nurse said LYNN: We'll talk later, little bro. - Lynn said (The four of them leave the hospital) THREE HOURS LATER (Luna walks to her room and find Luan with a box of all her comedy stuff) LUNA: Luan, what are you doing? - Luna ask LUAN: After what I did to Lincoln, I decide to stop doing pranks. - Luan said - So, I decide to stop doing comedy, forever. LUNA: WHAT?! - Luna said, shocked LUAN: You got the message, Luna. - Luan said - That prank almost killed our brother, I'm giving up comedy, for good. (Luan sadly sits on her bunk, Luna sat next to her) LUNA: Dude, I know what happened to Lincoln, and he's fine. - Luna said - There's no reason for you to give up comedy. There's one way for you to fix this: apologize to Lincoln. LUAN: You know what, you're right, Luna. - Luan said, with hope - I can't quit on comedy, thanks, Luna. (The two share a hug and Luan leaves to go to the hospital, she reaches an elevator, but it has a note) LUAN: "Sorry, the elevator is under maintenance." - Luan said (Luan see's the stairs and she sighs, she reaches the top floor and opens the door, she finds Lincoln's room) LINCOLN: Luan? - Lincoln questions LUAN: Hey, buddy. - Luan said sadly - (sighs) Look, I'm really sorry for the pranking, especially the prank I just did to you. It almost killed you, I shouldn't have fight you either. All those pranks on April Fools Day, I regret that too. (Luan cries on Lincoln's bed, Lincoln pat her head in forgiveness) LINCOLN: I forgive you, Luan. - Lincoln said, sweetly - That was very touching. (The two hugged in forgiveness, Luan pulls out a yellow marker and sign his cast) LINCOLN: Thanks, Luan. - Lincoln said (The two hugged and Luan leaves, she find Luna was waiting for her) LUNA: Great job, sis. - Luna said nicely - I'm proud of you, Luan. (The two hugged each other) FOUR WEEKS LATER (Everyone, sans Lola, are in the living room, Luan enters the house) LUAN: Hey, guys. - Luan said - Look who I'd find at the hospital. (Lincoln comes in, he don't have his casts anymore; Everyone runs to Lincoln and hugs him) LENI: Thank goodness you're okay, Linky. - Leni said nicely LANA: We're glad you're home, big brother. - Lana said, joyful LINCOLN: Thanks, guys. - Lincoln said - Hey, where's Lola? IN MOSCOW, RUSSIA (A brown shipping box was dropped from a cargo plane and fell into a hill of snow, it shakes and it opens, revealing Lola, a person walks to her) PERSON: (russian accent) Welcome to Moscow, Russia. - the russian said LOLA: (shocked) Russia?! - Lola said - (enraged) LUAN!!!!!!! (As she screams, an exterior shot of earth is seen, Luan pops up) LUAN: Well, someone needs some space! - Luan laughs - Get it? THE END Category:Episodes